A Change of Heart
by ShadowClan7
Summary: In the final episode of VGHS, it's pretty much BrianD vs. the Law. This is JennyMatrix's POV. I own nothing.


**Hello, friends. I noticed that, sadly, there isn't a single Video Game High School fanfic out in the glorious world of fanfiction, so I thought to myself, *Insert name of your choice here*, I am going to right this terrible wrong. So, here I go. It's just a one-shot on JennyMatrix's POV during the Tryouts Battle in the last episode of VGHS. And... since there aren't any categories that tell you which characters the story is about, I'll give them to you myself. JennyMatrix, The Law, and BrianD. Jenny's POV. Enjoy, fellow VGHS fans.**

**-Shadow**

A Change of Heart

"All right. You three, left flank. Everyone else, with me. This is it boys a..."

"The law has entered the game." _Crap. _The deep voice announcing the arrival of the FPS Varsity captain immediately caused Jenny's teammates to panic.

"Wait! The Law?"

"Game over, man!"

"Game over! Faces!"

"All right. Everybody calm down. Don't panic," Jenny said, trying to restore confidence in her team. "As long as we keep our heads..."

Jenny glared at the screen as it flashed the words, YOU HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED. This was not good. She watched on the screen as the Law killed off her teammates one by one. Including BrianD. The Law grabbed the Intel and walked back to his base, shooting everyone that tried to stop him easily. He tossed it to his ColdTurkey and went to get another. As soon as Turkey set the case down, she respawned back at her base, along with the rest of her fallen team. But Law had already gotten his second case. It was a tie game.

"Everybody stop!" Jenny yelled as her team began to move out. "We can still win this thing."

"Get real Matrix. We're done! The Law is coming!"

"For me."

Everyone turned as BrianD spoke.

"The Law's here because I'm here. So I say let him have me."

"You know you're almost back in school, right?" Jenny whispered. Brian had been expelled a day ago, but according to the rules, he could still play, and the points they had earned this close to letting him back in the school.

"I know," Brian responded. He then looked back at the team. "All right. Here's the plan."

oOo

Jenny watched as Games Dean, JumpinJax, Moriarity, and lustifer crept out to take their positions and as BrianD walked out into an open field, put a grenade on his head, and screamed at the top of his lungs, "LAW!"

She hid behind a wall, waiting for her ex-boyfriend to show his face. And then he did. The Law walked right past her spot, and into some ruins of a destroyed building. Jenny crept into an open doorway. She had the perfect shot...

And then he turned around.

"Jenny," he said, almost warningly.

"Law." she obliged, coldly.

"Awkward," Law said in an annoying sing-songy voice. "So. What's happinin' captain?"

"So we just shoot each other?" Jenny asked, not bothering to answer his question.

"Oh, we could, but... that wouldn't get you on Varsity now would it?" Jenny tightened her grip on her gun.

"Here's how this is gonna work. You're gonna go grab the Intel, I'm gonna say 'Hi' to Brian, and I'll see you at Varsity practice tomorrow."

"You think I'd be caught dead on your team." This wasn't a question. Law just smiled.

"Matrix, please. I should go before people start talking." And he started to walk away. _Make the shot, _Jenny thought to herself. _Just do it! _But she didn't. And now Law was out of sight. There was still that little part in her that wanted to be on the Varsity team more than anything else. So she turned and started for the Intel.

She was halfway there. Brian would either be dead by now, or Law was just messing with him.

She was so close. Then, her conscious started talking. And she listened to it. She didn't need Varsity! She was the captain of her own team! And a damn good one, at that. Jenny turned around and, stealthy, crept back to where Brian and the Law were. Brian was on his knees.

"Surprise! Here's your pal, The Law, here to give you one last chance!" Law was saying when she reached them. "So are you gonna take it? Come on."

Jenny nodded to Brian to show she was ready. He gave a tiny nod back.

"You've got nothing to lose." Law concluded by pointing his gun straight at Brian's head.

"Almost nothing," Brian said. Then he made a dive for the grenade lying in front of him. Jenny acted quickly, shooting one of the six people who were surrounding Brian. Head shot. That's right! She took out her other gun, and before Law could shoot her, she threw it to Brian. And then he fired.

Jenny again saw the words on her screen: YOU HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED, but she didn't care. She watched as Brian grabbed the gun she had tossed to him, and shot one, two, three, four of Law's teammates. Those two were the only ones left. Law tried to shoot him, but Brian wrestled his gun away from him before he had time to really focus. Then, Brian clipped a grenade to his vest. Almost exactly like the first time. He shot Law in the knee so he fell, and walked slowly away, throwing the gun he had just gotten from Law when the FPS Varsity captain blew to pieces.

The whole room starting cheering, except for, of course, the Law, who stomped out of the room. They had really done it! They had beaten the Varsity team, and Brian was back in the school! Yes, this would work out quite nicely.


End file.
